


Where Have All The Experiments Gone?

by Saratonin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Anniversary!lock, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Ficlet, Fluff, John surprises Sherlock, John!lock, Light Snogging, M/M, POV Third Person, Snogging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: John doesn't get to surprise Sherlock much. Because he's Sherlock Holmes and can bloody well detect anything John's thinking about. But this year, John thinks he may have pulled one off.





	Where Have All The Experiments Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a new lab in John's room before, but I couldn't help myself. I have only written one John!lock before and this came easy to me. This isn't beta'd or Britpicked (is there a website that helps with this?), so my apologies if there are mistakes. If you find something let me know.

Sherlock bounded up the stairs of 221B hastily and called out for his partner.

“John!”

“Kitchen”

Sherlock entered the kitchen saying the words, “Happy Anniver-”and stopped short. The room was clean. Sherlock had left this morning with five different experiments going in this room. “Where have all the experiments gone,” he whined. He opened the fridge and saw that the specimens left in there were gone too. John had forgotten one thing.

“This pineapple juice is mine for an experiment.”

“What kind of experiment,” John asked curiously.

“That’s a secret. You’ll find out about it in due time.”

John had once heard about a cleansing that could be done. “Is it to make your cum taste better? That’s old news. It works, but I honestly don’t mind. I rather like the taste of Sherlock in my mouth.” He smiled at his bewildered love, gently moving a stray curl from near his right eye.

Sherlock, seeing that John had finally seen through with the threats he made over the week sighed with resignation and made for the couch where he planned on performing an award-winning sulk.

“I have something I want to show you.” John said as he grabbed Sherlock’s hand and stopped him short. Sherlock looked at John. He looked happy. No. Pleased. Not quite right. Giddy. Yes, John, a man in his thirties, looked giddy.

Sherlock couldn’t think of anything that would put such a juvenile expression on his face and answered warily. “What is it?”

“It’s better seen than heard about.” John pulled Sherlock up to his old bedroom and opened the door.

Inside was a new lab. All the equipment that Sherlock hadn’t already owned was state of the art. His microscope was there. There was a fridge, a sink (with built in eye washers), counter space on all the walls as well as an island in the middle. There were drawers and cupboards for storage. Next to the door were two lab coats as well as goggles hanging on hooks. Gloves of different thickness were hanging in boxes on the wall as well as booties. Sherlock was taking everything in, and his eyes stopped in the middle of the room.

On the island were Sherlock’s missing experiments. He rushed over to them. Every single slide and dish were exactly how they were placed downstairs.

“I…” Sherlock seemed unable to finish his sentence. He rushed over to John and nearly knocked the air out of him with the force of the hug. The strong hug led to breathtaking (literally) snogging. After minutes of standing in the door kissing, they pulled apart to catch their breath and John could see pure bliss in Sherlock’s eyes.

“What I got you isn’t nearly as good.”

“What you got me is what I’ve wanted since the day I moved in.”

Sherlock was confused by this and cocked his head to the side.

“You’re never going to experiment in the kitchen again.” John and Sherlock laughed and went into the lab to talk equipment and experiments.


End file.
